La queue entre les jambes
by Minu-chan
Summary: Mais pourquoi est-ce que la seule fille qui se ballade avec une pince à linge sur le nez est la correspondante de Drago Malefoy alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé ? Et quelle secret cache Minu, mi-jeune fille mi-chat ? Sans compter sa double-personnalité...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fiction.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ^^

_Correction faite par Constancia Nott. :D_

* * *

.

**Prologue**

.

Elle inspira profondément par la bouche en tentant de rattraper son groupe, mais elle le perdait déjà de vue. Elle tourna alors à l'angle d'un couloir, mais elle n'aurait pas du... Ses oreilles de chat vibrèrent pour chercher un son qui pourrait la conduire… où ça déjà ? A oui ! A la grande salle. Sa queue d'une jolie couleur grise ondulait au rythme de ses pas. Elle passa sa langue sur ses crocs, soumise à une intense réflexion. Minu chercha, chercha… encore et encore. Puis au bout d'une demi-heure elle se retrouva enfin en face de la porte convoitée. Son professeur l'y attendait. C'était un grand homme à l'allure et au regard de chien battu, avec des yeux de koker larmoyants. Minu le fixa et il lui dit :

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir comment vous faites pour toujours vous perdre, soupira celui-ci.

- Je de sais bas professeur Dogwood.

- Votre pince à linge est-elle bien en place ? demanda t-il.

- Oui bonsieur !

- Allez-y Melle nekko.

Minu entra alors dans la grande salle en poussant les lourdes portes. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et de nombreux murmures s'élevèrent. Qui était donc cette fille avec une pince à linge sur le nez? Elle se dirigea alors jusqu'à l'esplanade des professeurs sans prêter attention aux comérages.

- Bonjour, je suis bidu dekko, je fais partie du groupe de correspondant bais je be suis perdu dans les couloirs, déclara-t-elle.

Les professeurs se regardèrent d'un oeil perplexe. Hagrid regarda la petite Minu car elle n'était pas humaine, du moins pas complètement... Ses oreilles se redressèrent lentement quand Dumbeldore se leva.

- Et bien jeune demoiselle, cela n'est pas très grave, Minerva … Pourriez-vous indiquer à la jeune Minu qui est son correspondant je vous prie.

Plus loin à une table un jeune blond à l'allure mauvaise et arrogante fixait la nouvelle arrivante. Encore une satanée sang-mêlé... Par Merlin, Poudlard semblait en faire la collection! Il la regarda de nouveau: Elle n'était pas très grande, et ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui encadraient le visage et se dégradaient pour arriver au dessus de ses fesse. D'ailleurs, Drago Malfoy ne se gêna nullement pour mater celle-ci avec insistance. Cette queue qui battait l'air l'intriguait, mais bon, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle était une bien jolie jeune fille en y regardant de plus près. A cette pensée, il eut un léger sourire.

- Drago Malefoy ! s'écria alors le professeur MacGonagall tandiq que le serpentard, dans ses pensés perverses, n'écoutait rien de se qui se passait.. Il reçu alors un douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aie ! Crabbe, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Espèce de crétin ! fulmina t-il.

Crabbe pointa alors la vieille sorcière du doigt.

- Et oui Malfoy, Minu est sous votre responsabilité durant son séjour à Poudlard, déclara la professeure, irritée.

- Quoi ? Non, mais c'est pas possible, en quel honneur ? pourquoi moi !? râla Malefoy

Quant à la petite Minu, elle ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et alla s'assoir au côté de Malefoy en le fixant de ses yeux noisettes et fendus d'une tache sombre qui s'affina au moment où une chandelle s'alluma près d'elle. Ses prunelles en amandes étaient magnifiques et Draco plongea son regard au plus profond du sien. Puis elle loucha sur sa pince à linge, ce qui la rendait d'ailleurs nettement moins jolie.

- Pourquoi t'as ça sur le nez ? demanda Malefoy sans même se présenter.

- Pour rien d'important, répondit Minu doucement.

Malefoy esquissa alors un geste pour lui enlever mais elle montra les crocs et un grondement se fit entendre au fond de sa gorge.

- On de touche ba à ba bince a linge ! combi ? (NDA: On ne touche pas à ma pince à linge! compris?)

- Bon… bon sa va je te la laisse ta pince à linge! s'exclama le serpentard apeuré.

Drago regarda alors sa table avec plus d'attention. Beaucoup avait un correspondant, même dans les autres maisons, alors pourquoi ? Grand Merlin pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur la seule qui se ballade avec une pince à linge sur le pif ?! Malheur à lui...

Minu se servit consciencieusement des pommes de terres, des carottes et des brocolis.

- Les chats ne sont pas censés être carnivore ? s'étonna Drago

- Je duis bas un chat, bas totalement.

Elle mangea alors lentement ses légumes puis vint le moment du dessert. Quand Minu vit apparaitre les sucreries et les glaces, son regard s'illumina, elle arracha la pince à linge de son nez puis attrapa tout ce qu'elle put tout en regardant un paris-brest que Malfoy tenait en main avec des yeux auréolé de lumière. Drago la dévisagea et quelque chose se brisa en lui, quelque chose en cette petite lui faisait une sensation étrange. Il céda donc et le lui tendit. Toute la table des Serpentards fut stupéfaite. Le respecté Drago Malefoy venait-il vraiment d'offrir quelque chose à une inconnue ? Une première !

Puis il fallut retourner dans les salles communes. Drago se leva et lui intima alors de le suivre. A la première bifurcation Minu tourna Drago la rattrapa par le colle de sa robe de sorcière.

- C'est pas par là imbécile, railla Drago.

Minu le suivit de près. Il la regardait du coin de l'œil... Comment se pouvait-il qu'elle soit si déconnecté de la réalité ? Ils arrivèrent alors devant la porte de la salle commune des verts et argent.

- _"Sifflant siffle le serpent siffleur"_ dit Drago un peu blasé la porte s'ouvrit, qui peut bien choisir des mots de passes aussi craigniosses je vous le demande, grogna t-il dans sa barbe.

Minu le suivait toujours elle entra dans la salle commune tous se tournèrent vers elle.

- Bah alors Malefoy, on fait le baby-sitter à ce que je vois! dit un grand brun accompagné de son correspondant à l'air tout à fait antipathique.

Minu s'approcha alors du garçon et le toisa du regard.

- T'es l'humain le plus laid que j'ai jamais vu ! rigola-t-elle souriante et fier d'elle.

Le garçon deviens écarlate et il leva la main pour la frapper mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Je ne te conseil pas de faire ça ! Souffla Drago la baguette pointée sur lui.

- Bah quoi ? C'est pourtant vrai ! T'es pas d'accord ? insista Minu.

La main s'abattit mais elle la lui saisi avec force. Des os craquèrent puis le garçon reçu un puissant sort qui l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, pour attérir sur la bibliothèque. Drago attrapa alors Minu par le bras et la tira à l'écrat des autres.

- Tu es débile ou quoi ?! s'écria-t-il

- Pardon je ne voulais pas te causer de tord, répondit Minu baissant la tête.

Un hibou tapa contre un carreau. Drago ouvrit alors la fenêtre et pris la lettre dont il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture.

_Ne cherche pas à savoir. _

_Tu dois juste l'aider à tenir le temps qu'il faudra, et ensuite tu me l'amèneras, dès que je te l'ordonnerais. _

_Tu sais qui. _

Le serpentard senti son cœur s'arrêter... C'était donc lui! Minu devait surement avoir un secret important pour que Voldemort la veuille auprès de lui. Mais que pouvait-elle bien cacher ?

.

* * *

J'espère que ca vous a plus. La suite bientôt.

Bisoux. Minu-Chan :D


	2. Premiere péripéties à Poudlard

Voilà mon chapitre 2, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

Minu fixait Drago avec intérêt,

-Tu as de la chance que je ne peux pas le blairer ce con sinon je t'aurais jamais aidé, poursuivit-il, ta chambre et en haut avec les filles, je ne peux pas monter, si je le fais les escaliers me virent alors tu montes et tu vas te coucher.

- Sans vous ? demanda Minu horrifiée.

Drago eu l'aire décontenancé.

-Evidemment sans moi ! Ricana t-il en la laissant seule devant les marches. Minu les monta et se retrouva vite avec toutes les autres filles de Serpentard qui la regardaient d'un air mauvais c'était facile pour elle qui se connaissaient toute depuis si longtemps, la femme chat était gêné et ne savais pas vraiment où se mettre.

Alors comme ça t'es la correspondante de Malfoy ? Le pauvre, lui qui déteste les sans mêlée il est servi. Je suppose qu'il ne s'occupera pas de toi.

Le regard de la jeune fille lui glaça le sang, toutes formèrent un cercle autour d'elle.

Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle, Malfoy est à moi ! Dit Millicent Bulstrode.

Oué Drago et à elle ! Ajouta Pansy

Minu avait baissé les oreilles.

Tu es la maitresse de Drago ? (Dans la tête de Minu le mot maitresse et comme un chien et son maître)

Qu… heu… oui tout à fait. (Pas dans la sienne)

Ha… je comprends mieux, combien l'as tu payé ? Demanda.

Hein… heu… ça ne te regarde pas, je n'ai rien à faire avec une sang-mêlée comme toi !

Un feu s'alluma dans le ventre de Minu ses griffes sortirent de ses doigts. Une voix glaciale sortie alors de sa gorge.

Mon sang est certainement plus pur que le tiens imbécile ! Pour qui te prends-tu à lui parler ainsi Minu est faible pas moi !

Minu attrapa la fille par le col, la souleva d'une seule main et lui dit.

Que je ne te reprenne plus à tenter de lui faire du mal, elle en a déjà assez vu. Elle la laissa tomber.

Deux secondes plus tard Minu avait retrouvée son visage enfantin et ses yeux emplis d'innocence.

Où est mon lit ? demanda-t-elle. Une fille pointa du doigt l'un des lits à baldaquin.

Minu se coucha dans les draps personne ne parla, tout le monde s'endormi.

Le lendemain les oiseaux chantaient gaiment, gazouillant et voletant d'arbre en arbre la brise légère venant soulever leurs doux plumage alors qu'un petit papillon butiner sur une fleur se délectant de la rosé du matin…

C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ! beuglèrent à l'unisson trois voix.

Les filles de Serpentard faisaient une découverte.

En effet le dortoir était plein de chat, il y en avait partout et surtout près du lit de Minu. Une vingtaine de chats étaient sur son lit sur elle, ils dormaient, ronflant et ronronnant paisiblement.

MAIS BORDEL C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ! Entendit-on en bas dans la salle commune.

Les filles descendirent pour voir, la salle commune étaient elle aussi envahi par des chats.

Tous les chats de Poudlard sont ici. Dit Crabbe, même Miss Teigne.

Drago apparu alors.

Bravo, dirent-elles, voila se qu'on gagne à accueillir des hybrides ! Cria une fille. Soudain une flopé de chats dévala les escaliers des dortoirs des filles.

Minu apparu se frottant les yeux et les cheveux ébouriffaient dans sa chemise de nuit. Elle regarda tous les chats comme si c'était tous à fais normal qu'ils soient là. On toqua à la porte.

C'était Rusard qui venait chercher son chat, quand il ouvrit la porte on l'entendit demander

Tous les élèves cherchent leurs chats vous ne les auriez pas… Je vais leur dire de venir les chercher.

Minu fais les partir ! Cria un des Serpentard. La petite fut horrifiée par le ton de cet individu.

Minu je t'ordonne de les renvoyer d'où ils viennent. S'insurgea Drago, et grouille toi !

Cette dernière se senti plutôt mal.

Je … je suis désolé, je ne le fais pas exprès !

Encor heureux, ajouta t-il.

Minu sortie en courant de la pièce les chats la suivirent en miaulant de désespoir. Elle passa dans tout les couloires avec les chats pour que chacun reprenne le sien.

Pattenrond tu es là ! Je te cherche depuis une heure au moins. Dit une fille brune précédé d'un garçon roux et d'un autre aux cheveux noirs.

Son nom c'est Herneste, dit Minu.

Pardon demanda Hermione Granger sous le choque.

Ton chat, il s'appel Herneste, c'est comme ça que sa maman l'a appelait quand il est né.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley pouffèrent de rire.

Hermione fixait maintenant Minu.

Comment le sais-tu ?

Et bien c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Puis la femme-chat passa son chemin.

Deux heure après qu'elle est quittée la salle commune Drago se demandé ou pouvait bien être Minu si elle continu elle va rater de petit déjeuner ! Malfoy entra dans la grande salle et s'assit a côté de Crabbe et Goyle.

Minu, quand à elle, se baladait au alentour de château quand tout à coup.

Elle se mit à hurler tout en courant à toute vitesse, elle entra de château comme une furie bousculant tout le monde au passage. Elle était poursuivit par un énorme chien noir : Crockdur. Il aboyait et bavait partout à l'idée de pourvoir bouffé ce jolie petit minou. Elle passa à côté du professeur Rogue qui ne fit rien pour l'aider, le professeur McGonagall lui intima de ne pas courir dans les couloire. Tous le monde se retourné sur son passage Minu haletait elle n'en pouvait plus de courir comme ça l'air lui manquait. Elle bifurqua dans une allé et vit une porte elle l'ouvrit en grand, tout les regards des élèves qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle se tournèrent vers elle. Crockdur sur les talons elle ne pu contrôler ses réaction arriver juste devant les professeurs elle se retourna violemment et shoota dans le chien avec force. Ce dernier vola au travers de la pièce et tomba dans les bras de Hagrid qui les avaient suivit en courant aussi vite que sa lourde corpulence le lui permettait

Crockdur mon chien tu vas bien. S'inquiéta t-il et Minu sa va il ne t'as pas fais de mal. La jeune fille avait les mains sur les genoux.

N…non sa va merci. Répondit-elle. Elle se redressa, je suis désolé j'espère ne pas lui avoir fais trop de mal.

Ne t'en fais pas il est dure comme son maître.

Minu chercha donc Malfoy dans la pièce, ce dernier tentait vainement de se cacher le nez au plus profond de son bol. Elle le remarqua et alla donc prendre place à ses côté. Elle mit une main dans sa poche regardant tout se qui se trouvait sur la table « pas la peine de la prendre pour se matin. » pensa-t-elle. Elle attrapa un pain au raisin et l'engloutie ne soufflant mot son regard était dans le vague comme embrumer elle inspira profondément son regard se tourna vers l'assiette d'une personne qui venait d'arriver à ses côté. Quel que chose d'intense se produisit, elle inspira à nouveau profondément se laissant enivrer par la douce odeur de viande qui planait. Soudain elle ouvrit grand les yeux remit la main dans sa poche et se mit la pince à linge sur le nez. Respirant par la bouche.

Le petit déjeuner se termina dans le calme, personne ne souffla mots. Toute la table des Serpentard regarder la femme chat avec des yeux mauvais. Minu sentie un long frisson monter le long de son échine. Elle se leva de table très mal à l'aise et sortie de la salle à pas lents. Elle s'adossa au mûr après avoir passé la porte elle y attendrait Malfoy une de ses duveteuse oreilles se tourna vers la grande salle quand elle capta une conversation.

- Voyons Malfoy ! Tu peu pas demander a ton père de t'en débarrasser ? demanda Goyle

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'abandonner ! chuchota t-il, ça phrase paru louche pour les gens de la table mais pour lui elle était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Si Voldemort avait tant besoin d'elle il lui était totalement interdit de la laisser.

Minu baissa la tête, elle avait tellement l'impression d'être un pois pour tout le monde. Soudain des cheveux bond apparurent.

Et bien Minu, je te croyais partie à la salle commune. Minu le fixa quelque temps puis elle dit.

Je voulais m'y rendre, mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir du chemin. Elle détourna alors le regard.

Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable ma parole ! Rouspéta t-il

Minu lui emboita le pas elle le suivit de loin, elle l'aimait beaucoup elle ne voulait pas l'étouffer. Le silence était si opaque que même le vert et argent le trouva pesant. Il brisa finalement la glace.

Nous allons en cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall et en commun avec les griffons d'or.

Minu hocha simplement la tête, ils des couloirs sinueux pour enfin se retrouver devant la porte de la salle les griffons d'ors s'y trouvait déjà. Elle croisa le regard de Hermione Granger, la rouge et or ne se fit pas prier pour aller à sa rencontre, elle regarda avec rudesse Drago.

Salut Minu, merci pour Pattenrond.

Herneste, rectifia Minu doucement

Ne parle pas au Sang-de-Bourbe Minu, ils ne sont pas fréquentable, railla mauvaisement Malfoy.

Quelque chose en Minu se débloqua

Je parle bien à un con ! Dit-elle sèchement le quelque chose se réenclencha.

Harry et Ron pouffèrent de rire. Minu les regardait avec un air interrogateur. Le vert et argent sur le cul ne sue que répondre. Hermione elle ne riait pas, elle fixait Minu avec attention elle demanda alors.

Pourquoi tu as dit ça à Malfoy Minu ?

Minu baissa les yeux cherchant une réponse.

J'ai dit quelque chose ?

Quelque uns allait relever quand la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit. Le professeur se trouvait à l'embrasure sèche comme un morceau de parchemin.

Rejoignez vos places. Ordonna-t-elle, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler les animagus, pour ceux qui en ont un et pour ceux qui n'en n'ont pas tenté de le trouver. Je vous rappelle qu'on choisi en quoi on va être transformé alors évité de changer d'avis en cour de route sa finit souvent très malle dans se cas là. Nous allons donc commencé…hum… par vous miss granger.

La rouge et or se concentra et se transforma en un sublime aigle au plumage doré. On vit Minu serrer les dents.

A vous Mr Londubat. Dit le professeur.

Londubat avança doucement pour se mettre la ou il y avait de la place, il se concentra de toute ses forces mais rien ne se produisit.

Je ne saurais jamais qu'elle est votre animagus Londubat. Minu inspira profondément.

Elle fronça le nez avec un air de dégout.

C'est un chien ! Indiqua-t-elle.

Melle Nekko si vous êtes assez futée pour savoir montrer nous dont vos talent. Minu fixa McGonagall gêné.

C'est pourtant évident dit Minu, je suis un chat.

Je le vois bien ! s'insurgea le professeur mais je voudrais voir une métamorphose complète de vous. Minu se concentra a peine et se transforma en chat, un sublime chat gris miaulant doucement. Elle reprit alors sa forme initiale.

Merci Minu dit le professeur, elle fixa Drago, allez y Mr Malfoy ! ordonna-t-elle.

Ce dernier s'avança pas vraiment sur de lui. Puis il se concentra, ce que virent alors les élèves les stupéfiaient. Un petit dragonneau aux écailles blanche et nacré apparu.

C'est un blanc de lune ! dit Minu doucement plongeant son regard dans les yeux couleur d'acier du dragon.

Drago reprit ça forme initial, la cloche retentie.

Bon Minu suis moi on a cour de potion avec Rogue.

Voilà, ca vous a plu ? Bisou.


	3. Potion !

Chapitre suivant, en collaboration avec Constancia Nott.

:)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Minu penchait au dessus de son chaudron, regardait buller la mixture, celle des autres était d'un jolie bleu d'encre, la sienne viré au vert kaki et dégageait une odeur nauséabonde la table de minu, due se boucher le nez tant c'était dégueux.

_ Comment t'as fais ça Minu ? Pourtant t'as mis les mêmes trucs que nous. Dit Malfoy.

_ Je ne sais pas, bizarrement avec moi ça finit toujours comme ça.

Le bond jeta un œil de dégoût dans le chaudron. Soudain Rogue s'approcha, un sourire cruel collé sur les lèvres. Minu se pencha au-dessus du liquide en ébullition quelque chose lui frôla l'oreille droite celle ci fit un mouvement pour se débarrasser de la gêne et un de ses poils soyeux tomba lentement dans la potion, elle prit alors une jolie couleur violette. Et la se fut le drame Minu se retourna un instant. Tous le monde avait ouvert de grand yeux exorbités la potion c'était mise à lévité hors de son récipient. Minu n'eu pas le temps de réagire mais la mixture se jeta au visage de leur professeur qui en une fraction de seconde fut entièrement recouvert des pieds à la tête. Le liquide commença à se répandre sur le sol glissant sur le corps de Rogue qui était devenu encor plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Minu réprima un cri quand la tête de son professeur fut totalement dégagée. Les autres élèves firent de même. Leur professeur porta alors une main tremblante sur sa tête, il changea à nouveau de couleur optant pour un cramoisie de rage.

_ Tu… j'ai… des oreilles de chat ! Hurla t-il, en effet deux petite oreille lui étaient poussé sur la tête.

_ Je suis déso… Minu ne pu en dire d'avantage car elle vit se qui se passait derrière l'homme fou de rage. Celui ci se retourna à son tour et tomba nez à nez avec une queue velu d'un joli pelage noir. Et la alors qu'il voulait se mettre en boule contre la jeune fille les seuls sons qui franchirent ses lèvre furent :

_ Miademiaselle Nekko commient avait vous fais çaaaa !

_Je ne sais pas professeur !

_Commient ça vous ne savez pas ! Je vous souhaite de viiite trouver la solutiiiiion et vous mieeuu ferait le plaisiiir de veniiir en rentniu et puiiis j'enliève 50 points à Serpentard !

Minu se pressa de réorganiser ses ingrédients c'est alors que Hermione s'approcha d'elle.

_ attend petite Minu je vais t'aider.

Au bout de une heure de préparation l'antidote était près, Rogue s'en empara violemment et le bu d'une traite. La queue et les oreilles disparurent dans un petit « pouf ».

_ Je suis vraiment complètement stupéfait, on m'avait dit que vous étiez une sorcière très douée, je pense qu'on vous a surestimé.

_ Je le pense aussi professeur. Minu baissa la tête dépitée, elle tourna les talons et se retrouva dans le couloire.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Minu dans trois jours Neuvil Londubat aura fais une bêtise encore plus énorme que la tienne et Rogue t'aura sûrement oublié. Elles arrivèrent toutes deux devant la porte de la grande salle, minu entra.

_ Encore merci Hermione n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu veux ! Dit la femme chat avec un sublime sourire.

La jeune fille finis par retourner a la table des Serpentard ou tous la regardé avec un aire de défi. Minu se contenta de mettre sa pince à linge sur son nez et de s'assoir à côté de Drago. Elle ne le regarda pas, mais lui la fixait et cela la gênait un peu.

_ Vraiment Minu tu ne pouvais pas faire un peu attention non ?

_ Je me suis encore plus appliquée que d'habitude. Répondit-elle penaude.

_ Quoi ! Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible, même Neville quand il ne s'applique pas fais des gaffes moins grosse que toi quand tu t'applique.

_ C'est pour ça que dans mon école je n'est pas le droit de participer aux cours de potion, se n'est même pas que je veux pas, ils ont même ensorcelé la porte pour que je ne puisse pas entrer.

_ Mais c'est pas vrais ! Dit Malfoy.

_ Ce matin c'était mon premier cour de potion depuis 5 ans.

_Dites moi que je rêve.

_ Vous avez eu de la chance je n'est pas fais exploser le sous sol comme en 3 ème année, c'est à ce moment que je n'ai plus eu le droit rentrer dans cette salle de cours. Heureusement il n'y avait personne elle a explosé 3 jours après que je l'ai faite, mon prof l'avait mise sous verre car elle semblait réussie. Finalement elle ne l'était pas.

Malgré lui Malfoy se mit à rire, un vrais rire, qui venait du cœur depuis combien de tant n'avait-il pas ris comme ça. Depuis toujours sans aucun doute. Son rire cessa. Minu le fixa doucement elle rie aussi.

_ Il y a aussi la fois ou j'ai fais une potion qui devait être une potion de réduction, et bien elle à teint tout les élèves en bleu à point rose fuchsia pendent trois semaines. Malfoy rit de nouveau.

_ Raconte… raconte m'en encore un, il se tenait l'estomac et manqua de tomber du banc.

_ Et bien une fois, c'était en 1 er année je crois, j'ai créé une potion qui m'a rendu invisible pendent quasiment deux semaine. Une de mes potions a aussi déplacé mon collège géographiquement de trois kilomètre.

Soudain un grand silence se fit Dumbledor s'approcha.

_ Et bien et bien mes chères enfants a partir de demain aura lieux… il ne pu terminer sa phrase car un grand boum retenti alors Malfoy était tombé de sa chaise en se tordant de rire

_ …un concoure par binôme, repris me sorcier avec des yeux amusés, vous allez devoir réussir tout un tas d'épreuve. Evidemment ceux qui ont des correspondants ce mette avec eux.

_ Quoi ! Drago venait de reprendre conscience. Il se mit à table la mine sombre.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Drago je ferais de mon mieux !

_ J'en suis sure… dit ironiquement le vert et argent.

_ La première épreuve et une épreuve de potion ! Indiqua dumbledor.

_ Tu disais ? fit remarqué Malfoy.

Minu se renfrogna un peu et dit.

_ Sa ne change rien, je ferais de mon mieux

_ Je crain pour ma vie. Fit-il remarqué .

_ Si tu veux je serais un soutient moral. Elle le gratifia de son plus beau sourire. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il le lui rendit. Minu le trouvait rayonnant quand il souriait. Autour de la table tous le regardait.

_ Les épreuve auront lieu la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Je souhaite bien du courage à malefoy et ... à Minu ( Bah oui, parce que qui sait ce qui peut arriver à Minu, à part Constancia Nott et Minu-chan ? :D)

Mouaarf !

Bisous et à la prochaine fois !


	4. Baiser houleux

Hey, voici le chapitre 4, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

_En collaboration avec Constancia Nott._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

La semaine suivante Minu et Drago étaient tous deux dans la salle de potion, seul. Drago avait crue bon de prendre de l'avance sur les autres. Quand Minu lui avait fais remarqué que c'était de la triche, il lui avait répondu que c'étais simplement pour pallier sa nullité en cette matière.

_ tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée, demanda Minu pas très à l'aise dans la salle de classe de Rogue même quand celui-ci n'était pas là.

_ Ho ça suffis Minu ! Avait rétorqué le blond mauvais. Minu avait finis par se taire.

Malfoy avait sortis les ingrédients. Il commença à mélanger le tout. Il prit un couteau pour couper un Bézoard quand tout a coup il se coupa un bout du doigt Minu recula d'un bon fixant le sang qui coulait de la plais une goutte tomba dans le chaudron, personne ne s'en aperçu.

_ tu pourrais m'aider ! Minu se précipita vers lui attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

_ Mais t'es bouillante ma parole !

_ je fais 45 degré, dit Minu dégagée. Elle porta le doigt a ses lèvre et le sursauta doucement, Malfoy sentie monter le long de son échine un violent frisson. Il fixa Minu. Elle lâcha son dos et cracha le sang mais sans faire exprès elle cracha dans le chaudron bouillonnant.

Malfoy était toujours comme subjugué par la belle Minu qui avait les pupilles rondes dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Une brume se leva dans la pièce.

_ que … entama Malfoy.

_ oups ! lâcha Minu. La fumé les enveloppa un très de lumière semblant les relier l'un a l'autre apparue. Ils tombèrent sur le sole. Tous les deux évanouit.

Le lendemain ils furent réveillé par le soleil qui illuminé leurs visage. Minu se redressa

_ Purée j'ai mal au crâne. Malfoy se redressa à son tour.

_ aaaaaïïheuuuuuuuuu ! Ils se regardèrent tout les deux. Minu se leva d'un bon

_ C'est quoi se délire ! Cria-elle furieuse.

_ je ne sais pas répondit Malfoy un doigt sur les lèvres, tous penaud, il était incroyablement mignon dans avec ce petit air innocent légèrement soumis.

_ Minu ! qu'est ce que t'as foutu ! Cria Minu.

_ Mais rien Dr ago je te jure, dit Drago baissant les yeux.

_ On a changé de corps espèce de crétine hurla Minu tremblante de fureur. Pourquoi a tu craché dans le chaudron.

_ je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, et en plus je crois qu'une goutte de ton sang y était tombé aussi.

Minu se jeta sur Malfoy et tenta de l'étrangler.

_ HA NON DRAGO ! SI TU ME TUE TU DEVRA RESTER DANS MON CORPS POUR TOUJOURS !

-JE PRENDS LE RISQUE.

_ arr… arrête… j'ai … j'ai tellement plus de force que toi tu… tu ne te rends pas conte. En effet la gorge de Malfoy était entrain de virer au bleu.

_ Minu pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous étranglé Malfoy ! Drago se retourna.

Il lâcha le coup de son corps.

_ heu… Pour … pour rien.

_ Dans se cas veilliez sortire de cette classe et n'y revenait plus jamais, me suis-je bien fais comprendre.

_ Oui professeur. Il attrapa la main de son corps et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, tu me payeras ça Minu ! Lui siffla t-il.

_ je suis désolé ! dit Minu. Minu entra dans la salle commune des serpentard avec un air furieux alors que Drago avait affiché sur le visage une innocence et une incrédulité qui ne lui était pas familière.

Crabbe se jeta alors sur lui.

_ Malfoy ! Goyle va faire un truc débile.

Minu dans le corps de Drago le regarda avec douceur.

_ heu, t'es sur que sa va ? demanda Crabbe.

_ oui je vais très bien, dit Malfoy le gratifiant d'un sourire radieux.

Plus loin Goyle s'était approché de Minu l'aire anxieux il était tremblant et n'oser pas regarder la petite femme chat dans les yeux.

_ heu… Minu… demanda t-il incertain.

- hum ! Répondit Malfoy dans ses pensées

_ Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important pour moi, enfin tu vois, en faite depuis que tu es la je me sans différent.

Drago compris tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. « ho mon dieu, tout mais pas ça ! »

_ Je trouve même que Drago et parfois odieux avec toi ! Il afficha une tête renfrogné, quelque fois je lui dirais bien se que je pense de la manière dont il te traite.

_ ne …

_ laisse moi terminer… Voilà, je … je suis amoureux de toi ! Il le cria presque. Drago resta la sans bouger pendant quelque seconde. Goyle sembla croire qu'il s'agisse d'une invitation car il se baissa doucement et embrassa Minu du bout des lèvres. Figeait de stupeur Drago ne peut esquisser aucun geste. Sentir les lèvres baveuses de Drago contre les sienne était une épreuve si effroyable que dés qu'il sentie la langue du garçon tenter une approche son cerveau se réveilla. Les pupilles du corps de Minu se fendirent il poussa alors Goyle de toutes ses forces.

Il traversa la salle commune en volant.

_M… mais sa va pas ! Hurla t-elle, puis elle tourna les talons montant les marches du dortoir des garçons.

_ Malfoy emmènes toi !

Malfoy se leva d'un bon et se mit à courir pour rejoindre Minu il faisait une grimace de tension. Tout en lui faisait penser à une petite fille.

Drago entra dans la pièce.

_ tu … tu voulais me voir Drago.

_oui ! hurla t-il. Je te préviens que si tu n'arrange pas ça dans les plus brefs délais je te mettrais en pièce Minu.

Drago avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ je t'en pris arrête de m'houspiller je n'ai pas fais exprès. Une larme roula sur sa joue, c'est yeux bleu semblaient vouloir percer a jour le parquet.

Minu sembla se détendre quelque peu.

_ Bon pour le moment personne ne doit savoir.

Drago hocha la tête en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il renifla et se redressa doucement.

_ Bon allons à la grande salle, et sache que pour être moi tu dois être la plus exécrable possible d'accord.

_ D'accord ! Dit Drago enthousiaste son regard ayant retrouvé sa lumière.

C'est ainsi qu'un fiasco commença…

* * *

La suite bientot :D, j'espère que ca vous a plus ;)


	5. Wingardium Leviosarghhh

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Minu se trouvait dans la grande salle, dans le corps de Malfoy, après un débriefings musclé ils en étaient venu à la décision que Minu ne devrait pas ouvrir la bouche elle n'avait qu'a paraître en colère. Du coup elle se contentait de froncer les sourcils et de pincer les lèvres malheureusement son côté enfantin ressortait toujours dans son regard couleur océan. En revanche Drago parvenait parfaitement à ce faire passer pour la petite femme chat, il suffisait de sourire et de paraître mignonne en tout point et en toute occasion. Cela le gêna de reconnaître que Minu était mignonne ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait une jeune fille jolie mais tout de même elle était une sans mêlée pire une hybride… Il la fixa un instant dans son corps elle paraissait plus concentré qu'en colère, cela fit rire Drago la voir ainsi lui fit un petit pincement au cœur, pourquoi ? Il fut tiré de ses pensés par un Goyle qui tenta sous la table de caresser sa jambe avec la sienne. Drago pour ne pas se trahire lui demanda simplement.

_ tu n'as pas assez de place pour tes jambes ? Puis il le gratifia d'un sourire lumineux qui sembla faire rougire son compagnon jusqu'aux oreilles. Il remit ses jambes à leurs place sans dire un mot.

Le repas se termina sans encombre mais en sortant quelqu'un bouscula violemment Minu dans le couloire, les livre que la personne tenait tombèrent en cascade. La jeune femme chat sembla oublier momentanément qu'elle était dans le corps de Drago.

_ Ho pardon je suis vraiment désoler, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, drago se baissa pour aider la personne à ramasser ses livres, il leva lentement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

_ Hermione ! Vraiment excuse moi j'aurais due faire bien plus attention que je suis bête. Drago ramassa chaque livre puis dit d'une voie douce sans une once de colère.

_ Je vais t'aider à les porter, pour que cela ne se reproduise pas, il la gratifia d'un sublime sourire. Où veux tu que je les emporte ?

Hermione le regarda stupéfaite à ses côtés Ron et Harry le fixait aussi. Il y eu un long silence tout les serpentard présent le regardaient incrédule puis Minu entra à son tour quand elle vit le désastre elle s'écria.

_ Drago ! Elle alla à sa rencontre, tu fais quoi là ? Elle avait posé la question avec un sublime sourire comme une enfant. « Mon dieu, heureusement que je sais jouer la comédie » Malfoy avait de nouveau lâché tous les livres quand Minu l'avait appelé. Il regarda les pupille fendu de la jeune fille ou se lisait une lueur de colère que seul Drago décela ! Hermione les fixa tout les deux il se passait quelque chose d'anormale.

_ heu… commença Drago.

_ Si tu ne te dépêche pas on va être en retard à notre épreuve de sortilège dit-elle d'une voix caressante, tu te souviens ? Pour le concoure.

Le visage de Drago sembla alors rayonner, les trois ennemis de Malfoy en furent plus surpris encore.

_ Ha…ha oui tu as raison, désoler Hermione il faut que je te laisse à plus tard. Dit-il toujours rayonnant, la rouge et or parvins à articuler un :

_c'est…c'est à …à plus tard… Elle semblait en état de choque alors que Harry et Ron regardait Malfoy d'un aire mauvais comme si il chercher quel affreux coup il pouvait préparer à l'encontre d'hermione.

Minu et drago était donc entrés dans la classe de sortilège où avait lieu la seconde épreuve de leurs tournois ( ils avaient déclaré forfait à celle de potion).

_ Minu rassure moi, tu sais utiliser une baguette magique non ?

_ Heu… elle se mit à tortiller ses doigts penaude, non malheureusement.

_ Quoi ! c'est pas vrais je suis maudit !

_ Désoler lâcha malfoy, je n'en est jamais eu par ce que j'en est pas besoin.

_ Dit moi Minu, tes pouvoir, je peux les utiliser ou j'ai les miens ?

_ heu… je ne sais pas, je vais tenter quelque chose. Malfoy se concentra de toute ses force son petit minois contracter alors que ses yeux bleu semblaient encor plus enfantins sous l'effort, « qui ne remarquerais pas que se n'est pas moi ! » se disait Drago à lui même. Toutes les filles semblaient le trouver plus mignon que jamais, normal c'était pas lui mais Minu. Soudain derrière lui une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Salut Minu ! Drago sursauta et se retourna !

_ ha ! Grandger… Heu… Hermione prononcer se nom lui écorcha la bouche il se promis intérieurement d'aller se laver les dents après l'épreuve.

_ Comment sa va ? Je n'est pas eu le temps de te parler tout a l'heure. Drago se repris immédiatement et joua la comédie à merveille.

_ Ho oui sa va super ! et toi ? Il lui fit le plus extravagant des sourire qu'il pu c'était tout de même une sang-de-bourbe.

_ Moi sa va bien mais dis moi, Malfoy ne prépare pas quelque chose, il à était vraiment étrange dans le couloire. C'est comme si se n'était pas lui, tu as remarqué quelque chose toi.

Ils fallait s'y attendre cette Grandger avait beau être une sang de bourbe elle était aussi d'une intelligence redoutable.

_ Heu oui en effet, mais je ne sais vraiment pas se qui lui arrive. Peut-être qu'il à reçu une bonne nouvelle.

_ Non, Drago je crois que c'est toi qui à mes pouvoir, dit Minu dans le corps de Drago n'ayant pas vu que Hermione lui parlait. Drago sembla perdre pied, je veux dire… heu…, Malfoy rougit de la tête au pied, que enfin …

_ Malfoy et neko s'est à vous.

Drago saisi l'opportunité et attrapa le bras de son corps pour aller se mettre sur l'estrade.

_ je vous demande chacun votre tour de vous faire léviter tous deux se regardèrent.

Drago se mit face à Minu dos à la foule, puis il mima devant lui se qu'elle devait faire. Il lui montra qu'elle devait tirer sa baguette de sa poche puis faire un mouvement. Et la il tenta de la faire lire sur ses lèvres l'incantation « wingardum leviosa » Drago la fixa quelque seconde et eu un sourire rayonnant. Minu se concentra et elle prononça en faisant le geste.

_ wingardium leviosa.. Drago dans le corps de Minu fût soulever du sol lentement priant de toute ses force « si je m'en sort vivant je promet de ne plus jamais brutaliser les première années » puis il retoucha le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et se rendis conte qu'il était encore entier

_ A vous mademoiselle neko. Et la se fut le drame, comment se servire de pouvoir que l'on ne connaît pas ? Il chercha dans la poche de Minu il n'y avait pas de baguette il en conclu qu'il fallait qu'il tente de se servire de ses pouvoir. Il se mit à penser de toute ses forces « envole-toi, envoile-toi ! » Et Drago s'envola donc littéralement il sauta du sole comme un bouchon de champagne virevoltant dans toutes la pièce.

_ Tu pourrais me faire descendre ? Criat-il poliment comme si voler à cette vitesse en rasant les mures ne lui faisait pas la moindre peur.

_ j'essai, hurla Minu à plein poumon. « redescend ! redescend ! REDESCEND ! »

Drago cessa de léviter et retomba lourdement sur le sole de la classe dans un craquement sonore d'os. Le professeur Flitwik se mit à courir pour arriver à la auteur de drago

_ sa va mon garçon, il ne répondit pas s'étant évanouit.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Bisous

Minu-chan


End file.
